


The One Set In An Alternate Universe

by EvenEth13



Series: After Hours Special - Fuckruary 2021 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Elevators, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Fuckruary 2021: Once Upon A Time, Kinks, Lucifer A Detective, She Know He's The Devil, Tropes, precinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13
Summary: Lucifer is pretending to be a police officer to get his hands on an escaped demon from Hell. He finds himself in L.A and decides to seek help from the LAPD. He’s allowed state clearance and given a Detective to work with, a Miss Chloe Decker. In the mist of Lucifer’s work he finds himself deeply fascinated with his new partner.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: After Hours Special - Fuckruary 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141955
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	The One Set In An Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Trope/Kink: Coming Untouched   
> Location: Precinct (Elevator)   
> Quote: “I just want to feel something real.”

_____________________________

  
  


Their demon was proving harder to catch than they thought. Every time Lucifer thought he had a hold of the demon, it would kill itself in the most gruesome death ever. Suicide. This time the demon was out for blood. It’s human suit managed to slit its throat right in front of Lucifer, sending blood all over his work clothes. 

“Son of a bitch!” Lucifer called out. He angled his gun down while he used his free hand to wipe the blood off his face. 

“What do we do!” Chloe exclaimed. She dropped to her knees trying to help their killer. She placed her hands on his throat trying everything to stop the bleeding. 

“Let him go. He’s severed the carotid artery, he won’t survive the trip to the emergency room.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. With a light tug, he had Chloe on her feet. The two watched as yet another person fell victim to their rogue demon. 

“That’s the fifth body. How are we supposed to catch your guy if he just keeps offing himself?” 

“We’re going about this wrong.” Lucifer placed his gun back in his holster. He plucked his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiped his face clean of any remaining blood. When he was done he offered to Chloe. She took it and wiped the blood off her hands. 

“Thank you. I’ll call it in.” 

Lucifer nodded his head. As Chloe left the room, he crouched down on the floor and looked over the dead body. He tried summoning the soul attracted, but had no luck. Lucifer tilted his head. It was the first victim that was worthy of Heaven. 

He stood back up and walked over to Chloe. As he joined her, she ended the phone call. 

“They should be here within the next ten minutes. Did you get anything?” 

Lucifer shook his head. 

“Nothing, but I did find out this victim wasn’t our average thug. I wasn’t able to call the soul back.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It means our demon has upgraded to your average suburban man.” 

Chloe shook her head. Their killer demon was getting harder to track. She looked over to Lucifer and caught sight of all the blood over his face. 

“When we get back to the precinct, you should shower and have a change.” 

Lucifer looked down at his suit and hummed. 

“You’re more than welcome to join,” he said. He motioned down to her blouse. There were small specks of blood on the bottom and the sleeves. He shot her a wink when she looked back up at him. 

Rather than answering his request she rolled her eyes. 

_____________________________

  
  


Lucifer went ahead and showered when they got to the precinct. It was already late into the day so the two had agreed to come back to the case with a fresh start in the morning. Luckily, Lucifer kept spare clothes in his assigned locker. Although it was only a plain white t-shirt, it was better than the blood soaked dress shirt he had on earlier. 

Anxious to get back home and get some rest, Lucifer walked out of the restroom with his shirt half on. No one was in the bullpen this late, so he felt comfortable walking around in such a way. With his bag over his shoulder, he made his way over to the elevator. Determined to catch the elevator, he stuck his foot out before the door could close. 

He immediately caught the sight of his partner. Her eyes were practically bugging out of her eye sockets when she looked over his body. Lucifer let a smile spread across his face as he made his way inside. Chloe let out a loud cough, instructing him to correct himself. 

“Apologies,” he said. He pulled his shirt down to please his partner. 

Chloe tried to keep her eyes off him as he had his back to her. Neither one of them had clicked on the bottom that would take them to their destination. They just stood there trying to not talk to the other. Chloe let her eyes roam along his back. She could tell he had just gotten out of the shower. His hair was wet. She smiled as she noticed the curly hair forming on the top. 

“You know, it’s rude to stare,” he called out. She quickly looked away trying to come off like she wasn’t. Lucifer let out a chuckle. “Do you see something you like, Detective?” 

“No…” 

Lucifer hit the emergency hold button to stop the elevator from opening. He turned around ever so slowly with a smirk on his face. He dropped his bag onto the floor and walked back over to her. 

“I…” she couldn’t seem to get a word out. She was taken by surprise of his strong demeanor. “I…”

“Shh,” he instructed. He closed the distance between them. “I can see the desire in your eyes, my dear.” He ran the side of his index finger along her cheek. “Mind telling me what you desire?”

Chloe smirked.

“You know that doesn’t work on me Lucifer.”

“I know… that’s why I asked.” He took another step so his chest was against hers. He bent down so he could look into her eyes. “I really want to know what it is that you desire. I can see it in your eyes, but I want to hear you say it.” 

“It’s not you,” she replied. She knew it was a lie. He knew it was a lie. A smirk spread across Lucifer’s face. 

“Want to rethink your answer, Detective?” He walked them forward so she was against the wall. Her breath hitched as he cornered her. 

“I’m not going to say it’s you. I refuse to see the look on your face once it slips out of my mouth.” 

“I can work with that,” he whispered into her ear. 

His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. A flutter of butterflies bubbled in her stomach and chest. When Lucifer pulled back, he shot her a cocky smile. He knew his statement affected her. 

“What if I said I wanted to kiss your lips?” He ran his thumb along her bottom lip. As his thumb left her lips, she involuntarily licked her lips.

“I still wouldn’t say I wanted you,” she said with pride. She wasn’t going to fold to his words. 

“What if I kissed your neck,” he placed his face an inch from her skin. She tilted her head unknowingly. Her breath started to pick up its pace. “Trailed my tongue from your ear down to your chest.” He moved his head down, peeking down her blouse. 

“Not a chance,” she breathed out challenging him. 

“Alright… Are you a physical person, Detective? Do you love the touch of a man running his large hands up and down your back as you ride him?” She placed her hands on his chest. For some reason she just needed to touch him. “I can tell you like to be on top. In control,” he purred. “Am I correct?” 

“Yes,” she whispered once more. 

“That’s what I thought.” He pushed her hair off to the side so he could expose her skin to him. “I need you to imagine us in bed together. You can be on top,” he placed his finger under her chin so she could look at him. He could see her eyes were dilated from his words. He smiled. “I know you’ve seen me naked before, so you know exactly what is in my pants.”

The subtle way her eyes dropped down his chest turned him on. He looked at her lips badly wanting to kiss them, but he contained himself. 

“Imagine riding me,” he whispered. “Filling every inch of you. Leaving you satisfied with every bounce.” 

Chloe closed her eyes imagining the scenario. She bit her lip, slowly drawing out her bottom lip. Lucifer looked down at her with fascination. His words were turning him on. He could feel her leg running up his leg. He left it there.

“Yes,” she said, begging for more. 

“I’d hold you close. Your breasts along my neck as I watch you fuck me.” She let out a moan picturing it. 

“What else?” she asked. 

“Take a nipple in my mouth. Swirl my tongue around. Maybe bite it to add pleasure.”

The way she tilted her head back, while biting her lip was making him hard. She knew it, because her leg hiked up his leg even higher. 

“What if I wanted you on top,” she asked. 

“Depends how you want it. Soft or hard?”

“Hard.”

Lucifer smirked. He leaned forward and hummed into her ear. 

“Why am I not surprised.” 

In one quick move, he turned Chloe around so her back was to him. He pressed himself against her so she could picture their little scenario. He moved his lips close to her neck letting his scruff run along her skin. 

“Tell me what you’d do to me,” she asked. 

“I’d turn you around. Have you on your hands and knees as I fuck you from behind.”

He pushed her forward so her hands were on the wall. Her ass was just barely rubbing against his crotch. 

“Fill me with every inch?” She asked. 

“Every inch,” he repeated. “If I needed more I’d pull you up and have your back against my chest. I’d turn your head to the side just so I can see the look on your face as I fuck you.” 

He grabbed a hold of her hips and brought her back up against him. One hand wrapped around her waist and the other gently resting around her neck. She turned her head to the side and looked up at her. 

“Can you picture it?” He whispered in her ear. 

“Yes…”

She ran a hand along his arm and down his leg. She needed to feel him. She could feel his erection against her ass. She just needed to know what it felt like. As her hand slid down his leg, she let her hand rest on top of the fabric. She could feel Lucifer’s cock twitch against her hand. His breath was hot on her skin. 

“I bet you can’t even wrap your hand around me.”

She went ahead and tried to measure him out, but couldn’t get a clear reading due to his pants being on. She dared to look up and met his eyes. When she did, she noticed his eyes were closed savoring her touch. 

“What about my mouth?” She asked. “Imagine my tongue running along your length. From the base to the tip.” She mimicked the action with her finger. She could feel Lucifer’s breathing against her chest, he was aroused. 

Lucifer tried to regain himself in this game of his. He turned her back around so her back was against the wall once more. He leaned his forehead against her and slowed his breathing down. Chloe hadn’t bothered to move her hand at all, she still had it along his length. 

Lucifer pulled her hand away and placed it above her head against the wall. For extra measure, he pulled her other hand up, just in case. The two smirked at one another as they knew it was a game to see who’d fold first. 

“Minx,” he said. 

“Only playing fair,” she replied. 

“So you want me?”

“No,” she purred. 

“Oh I know you do,” he said. He moved his head down to her neck and left a light kiss. He felt her shiver under his touch. “Admit it. I know you’re wet right now. If I slid my hand down your pants right now, I’d bet my fingers would easily slide inside of you. May I see?” 

He moved her arm over so he could hold them up with one hand, freeing a hand for himself. He lazily ran the tip of his index finger down her body. He watched as her chest rose and fell. As he got to her pants, he watched as she crossed her legs over the other to prevent him from finding out. 

“Oh don’t worry I already know you're wet. I can practically feel the heat leaving your pants.” He ran his finger along her zipper. “I imagine you’re warm. Soft,” he added. “Tight.”

Chloe closed her eyes and imagined Lucifer’s long fingers entering her. If he could keep her arms pinned above her head with one hand, she could just imagine the damage his long fingers could do to her. She bit her bottom lip hard. She was turned on. 

“Are you tight, Detective?” He watched her tighten her leg together. “Oh I bet you are. Would I be able to even get my finger inside you?”

Chloe’s chest was rising and falling more as his words got more detailed. 

“I’d slide my middle finger in first.” He lifted it up and showed her. Her eyes widened as she looked upon his long finger. He ran it along her lips. “I’d curl it up and draw out that moan you’re just begging to release. Oh, and I can’t forget about the Devil’s doorbell.” He smirked at the name. 

“Lucifer,” she breathed out. She rubbed her front along his erection trying to get him to just fuck her against the wall. He shook his head and backed away a little. He wanted to make her cum untouched. 

“I’d slid another finger inside just to stretch you out. I’d imagine your walls clamping around my fingers begging for the real thing.”

She tried pulling her arms away but he kept them leveled above her head. 

“Nuh-uh, Detective. Not yet.”

“Lucifer,” she called his name out again in arousal. 

“Mmm,” he bit down on his lip trying to contain himself. “Say my name again,” he asked. 

She looked him dead in the eyes and whispered it out to him. She was tempting the Devil and he was loving every second of it. Unable to take it anymore, he leaned his hips against hers. 

“You feel how hard you make me?” She nodded her head slowly. “What I’d give to feel how warm you are inside.” He dropped her arms. He wanted her hands on him. Lucifer went ahead and placed his hands on the side of her face. He wanted her focus on him. On his eyes. His breath was labored as her hands fell to his hips and started grinding them against her. “I’d stretch every inch of you. A constant grip along my cock.”

“Yes,” she said. Her mouth was opened, breathing in his air. 

“What I’d do to just take you against this wall. Hear you scream my name. I want to feel your nails against my skin. I want them clawing out my back, begging my wings to come out.”

“Yes,” she repeated. Her hands pulled him closer to her. His erection flipped up against his waist adding more friction as Chloe pulled him close.

Her sex was throbbing. She was so close to her release. Lucifer leaned forward and ran his lips against her neck. Wet kisses were left along her skin. Her senses were on overload. She gripped onto his shirt and tilted her head to the side. 

“Lucifer,” she moaned out. 

“Cum for me, Detective. I need you to cum for me.” 

He grinned his hips against her two more times until she inhaled a sharp breath indicating she did exactly as he instructed. Her hand fisted his shirt tight as she came down from her high. Lucifer leaned his head against his neck as he experienced this moment with her. 

Once she came down, she let go of Lucifer’s shirt and tried to correct herself. Lucifer helps by steading her. He brought her chin up so he could look at her. 

“Well that was fun wasn’t it?” He said. Chloe let out a chuckle. Lucifer did the same. It seemed his own mojo played a part in his own orgasm. He took a step back and looked down at his pants. He could already feel his cum seeping into his boxers. 

“Did you?” She asked. She looked down at his pants, silently asking. 

“It seems I did,” he let out a nervous chuckle. 

“One for me and one for you,” she joked. Lucifer shook his head. 

“I can’t wait until I break you down and you can follow me home.” He pulled the emergency button so the elevator could move. “I can assure you, sex with me is at least ten times better than what we just shared.”

“Is that so?” Chloe let a smile spread across her cheek. 

“Oh yes.” He nodded his head and faced forward. He picked his bag up off the floor and stood besides Chloe. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she replied. 

Lucifer gave it a second before the door opened to turn and face her. He was curious. She never answered his question on what she really desired. Chloe turned her head to face him. She lifted her eyebrow waiting for a question. 

“You never answered my question…”

“And what was that?” 

He stepped back into her personal space and smiled. 

“You never mentioned what you desired.”

She ran the palms of her hands along his chest. In her attempt to keep him close, she managed to wrinkle his shirt. Chloe used the close proximity to not only place her hands on his strong chest, but to also smooth out the creases. When she failed to answer he placed his index finger under her chin, angling it upwards. 

“You want to know?” she asked. Lucifer nodded his head. He was waiting on the edge of his seat to know her honest answer. “I just want to feel something real,” she confessed. 

Lucifer looked upon his partner with fascination. He knew what she meant. She craved love. Not just the presence of someone by her side. No one night stands. She wanted the real thing. 

He understood because he felt the same way. 

Lucifer lifted her hands up off his chest and let his fingers interlock with hers. The space between them closed once again. Lucifer had his lips inches away from hers. 

“If you give me the chance, I’d hope to fulfill that desire.” 

His breath was hot on hers. There was another spark of electricity between them. Chloe dropped her hands and placed them on the side of his face. She took in his handsome face and smiled. 

“I’m sure you could,” she whispered. 

He didn’t bother holding back anymore. He crashed his lips onto hers. 

Chloe immediately opened her mouth and allowed Lucifer entry. He moved them over to the wall so could have her against it once more. Before anything serious could happen the doors of the elevators opened. The only warning they had was the ding. 

They quickly pulled apart before anyone could catch them. Lucifer quickly wiped his mouth, while Chloe corrected her shirt. As the doors opened, a woman smiled at them and stepped inside. 

“Lieutenant.”

“Lieutenant.”

“Detectives,” she replied. 

Lucifer tapped her shoulder and instructed her to follow him. Chloe followed close behind, waving the woman off. The two smiled at one another as they almost got caught. Lucifer slipped his hand in her, he wasn’t done having his hands on her. 

“How about we grab something to eat,” Lucifer asked. He pulled out his keys and showed Chloe. “We could go over the case some more and see where the night takes us. Sound good?”

“It does…” she slipped her hand out from his, “but you forget I have a daughter to pick up from her father’s place.”

“Ah!” He remembered. “Miss Beatrice, how could I forget.” He fixed the bag over his shoulder and walked over to Chloe. “Well I wouldn’t dare keep a mother from her daughter.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He slowly leaned forward and placed one last kiss on her lips. “Have a nice night, Chloe. Say hi to the child for me.”

“I will… Have a nice night, Lucifer.” 

He smiled down at her. Chloe slowly pulled away, the last thing to leave her, his hand. She didn’t bother looking back. 

For she was afraid if she did, she wouldn’t be able to leave. Lucifer watched as she exited the building. Once she was no longer visible, he let out a breath of air he wasn’t sure he’d been holding onto. He lifted his hand up to his lips and tried to shake the memory of her soft lips on her lips. 

Lucifer quickly shook his head and smiled.


End file.
